Um sonho caliente
by Lika Junge
Summary: Será que os sentimentos de Botan em relação a Kurama continuariam os mesmos depois de um sonho um tanto quanto... caliente?


Bem, não sei como eu tive a cara-de-pau de postar isso aqui depois de mais de um mês de atraso, mas tudo bem... Presente de aniversário para Madam Spooky! \o/ Espero que pelo menos esteja... razoável.

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho, como devem imaginar, não me pertence. Tadinho do Kurama se pertecence... D**

* * *

**

**Um sonho caliente**

A noite estava tranqüila, nada de youkais, nada de confusões, nada de problemas. O único som a ser ouvido na pacata rua era o das folhas das árvores ao balançar do vento, em uma noite fresca de outono. A Lua, resplendorosa, brilhava imponente no céu como a dizer para todos que estava ali para iluminar as vidas esperançosas e os casais românticos que deviam estar a namorar neste momento. Tudo tão belo, tudo tão silencioso...

"KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ok, talvez não tão silencioso assim...

Botan levantou em um pulo da cama, no quarto escuro. A respiração estava ofegante, seu corpo repleto de suor. A cena seria um tanto suspeita, se não fosse pelo fato de estar... completamente sozinha em sua cama.

Alguns minutos foram o suficiente para que a respiração chegasse pelo menos **perto** de retornar ao seu ritmo normal. Bem, agora já podia sentir os pulmões inspirando e expirando sem ferroadas dolorosas. Isso quanto aos pulmões, já sua cabeça... demoraria um bom tempo para se recuperar completamente da dor.

Assim que se achou capaz de andar, caminhou lentamente até o banheiro. Nem ao menos raciocinava direito, esse sonho havia sido demais para ela. Deixou que a ducha fria percorresse seu corpo num jato forte, e aos pouco foi recobrando completamente os sentidos. As imagens do sonho voltavam-lhe mais uma vez à cabeça...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Talvez para os vizinhos fosse melhor que ela continuasse entorpecida até o amanhecer. Conhecendo o sistema de _boa vizinhança_ do prédio, a garota de cabelos azuis deu um jeito de bater recordes, e com uma medalha de honra ao mérito conseguiu se vestir antes que a moradora do lado tocasse a campainha, o que deve ter levado uns... dois minutos?

Com a cara mais inocente que achou que poderia fazer, Botan abriu a porta um tanto receosa sobre o que encontraria do outro lado. Não era só Yusuke que achava que velhas solteironas ranzinzas de cinqüenta anos podiam ser tão terríveis quanto dragões de manhã cedo.

Botan teve que se controlar para não pular para trás no momento em que abriu a porta e teve a desprivilegiada visão da rabugenta vizinha. Esta tinha os cabelos presos em inúmeros baby liss e usava no rosto uma máscara de um creme verde que não se ousaria nem saber feita do quê. Talvez a tese do Yusuke estivesse mais certa do que era esperado. Realmente, só faltava criar asas para sair voando, com fogo saindo pela boca.

"B-boa noite Sta. Amizuki." – Disse a pobre menina, estampando na cara o melhor sorriso amarelo à moda Yusuke que aprendera com o detetive.

"Sta. Botan! Que gritaria é essa às 4h da noite? Está desrespeitando o meu sono e o dos outros moradores do prédio!" – Quase gritava a senhora, apontando o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente.

A garota riu sem graça. 'Olha logo quem falando. Acordo todos os dias com a gritaria dessa mulher brigando com os próprios gatos.' Pensou, enquanto passava pela sua mente várias técnicas de tortura.

Depois de uma dura bronca e mais _alguns_ minutos de conversa sobre a paz dos moradores do prédio, poluição sonora e o bem que uma boa noite de sono pode fazer à pele de uma jovem, finalmente Botan conseguiu se livrar da velha chata.

"Pensei que ela nunca iria desistir..."

Sentou-se no sofá pesadamente, soltando um longo suspiro de cansaço. 'Lidar com essa gente não é nada fácil...' Bem, ela não podia reclamar muito, afinal realmente não foi certo acordar metade do prédio gritando pelo nome do amigo que mal falava após um sonho um tanto... avassalador.

Botan sentiu as faces tomarem o tom de um vermelho tão vivo que seria capaz de brilhar no escuro. Novamente se lembrava do sonho, e o que sonhara não lhe agradava nem um pouco... Desde quando era de ter sonhos como aqueles? Ainda mais com um garoto que mal fala, se restringindo à "oi", "como vai?", e outras coisas do gênero. Está certo que ele é bonito e tudo mais... 'Ok, admito. Ele é LINDO!' Mas mesmo assim, não a ponto de chegar a ter sonhos **desse** tipo com ele, certo?

Não adiantava se remoer com isso. Era só um sonho, ninguém teria que descobrir, ninguém a obrigaria a contar. 'Aliás, ninguém jamais vai saber se quer que eu sonhei essa noite.' Pelo menos era o que ela achava...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O som do despertador parecia muito mais incômodo do que nos outros dias. Droga, ainda não estava completamente acostumada com o Ningenkai. Afinal, que horas eram para aquele maldito despertador estar tocando há mais de 15 minutos? Será que havia programado errado?

A garota de longos cabelos azuis levantou preguiçosamente a mão em direção ao aparelho barulhento. 'E eu que reclamava das meninas me acordando a base de xingões lá no Reikai' Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que horas eram.

"Kami-sama! Já são 9:00, era para eu ter me acordado meia hora atrás!"

Tinha combinado de se encontrar com os garotos às 9:00 no parque. Segundo Yusuke, estavam precisando da ajuda dela em uma nova missão. Algo sobre alguns youkais fugitivos do Makai, mas nada que soubesse ao certo. Estranhou o fato de Koema não tê-la chamado para que avisasse aos outros da missão, mas compreendia o jovem príncipe, andava muito atarefado lá pelo Reikai e normalmente não pensava muito antes de fazer as coisas. Bem, isso era um detalhe, não importava. Se precisassem de mais informações ela contataria o patrão imediatamente.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se. Nada de mais, uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta de manga curta amarela. Jeito simples, coisa dela mesma. Prendeu seus cabelos no habitual rabo de cavalo alto, engoliu duas fatias de pão com manteiga, e pôs-se a correr até o local marcado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Droga, onde a Botan se meteu? Só eu tenho o direito de me atrasar assim!" – Falava Yusuke muito irritado.

"Agora já sabe como nos sentimos quando você inventa de atrasar duas horas." – Repreendia uma Keiko muito irritada. Já não bastava ter que agüentar Yusuke com essas manias de chegar horas mais tarde do que o combinado, agora a Botan também?

"Verdade, Urameshi. Você não tem o direito de reclamar!"

"Cala a boca, ô pastel!"

"Vocês não vão brigar né, meninos?" – Falava uma preocupada Yukina.

"Claro que não, minha querida Yukininha!" – Prometia Kuwabara, pegando na mão da amada e recitando versos de poesias incompreensíveis devido ao nervosismo do rapaz.

"Solte ela, seu imbecil!"

"Ora, cale a boca seu baixinho!"

"O que você disse?" – A essa altura, Hiei já estava com a mão no cabo de sua katana, pronto para decepar a cabeça do ruivo alto a sua frente.

"Ai, Kami-sama, começou..." – Dizia Shizuka

"Nem esquenta, daqui a pouco o Kurama dá um jeito..." – Keiko tentava acalma-la, enquanto olhava esperançosa para o amigo ruivo.

"Ok, tudo bem, tudo bem..." – Se rendia imediatamente o rapaz, caminhando desanimado até os dois amigos. – "Quando pretendem parar com essa infantilidade?"

"Ora, seu idiota, não se meta nisso!" – Gritava o baixinho invocado.

"Cala a boca seu nanico imbecil!" – Pronto, se Kuwabara queria arranjar confusão, foi exatamente o que ele conseguiu...

"Ora, seu..." – Hiei desembainhou a katana, preparado para partir para cima do "namoradinho" de Yukina.

Kurama soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para os lados, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto. Primeira tacada de sorte do dia, ninguém... Rapidamente se colocou entre os dois e segurou com facilidade a arma do amiguinho de cabelo espetado.

"Hiei! Kuwabara! Chega os dois, não me vão começar uma briga aqui, bem no meio de um parque. Caso não saibam, lugar público e freqüentado."

"Humpf!" – Grunhiu Hiei, subindo na primeira árvore que avistou.

"Demoniozinho metido e invocado..." – Sussurrou Kuwabara, se jogando num banco próximo a muito contra-gosto.

"Agora, onde é que se meteu a Bot--" – Começou Kurama.

"OLÁÁÁÁ!" – Ouvia-se os gritos da guia ao longe, o que atraiu a atenção de todos para o outro lado do parque, onde via-se uma menina de longos cabelos azuis correndo e gritando escandalosamente.

"Des... desculpa a demora pessoal..." – Ofegava a garota. – "É que eu tive uma noite..." – olhou para o amigo ruivo, corando violentamente – "Agitada!"

"Eu achei que você nunca ia chegar! Nunca vi, e eu que pensava que isso era coisa só do Yusuke..." – Bronqueava Keiko.

"Tá, tá, foi mal. Não vai se repetir novamente eu juro!" – Disse botando a mão para frente. – "Mas agora me respondam: O que as meninas estão fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que fosse uma missão boba."

"Bem, Botan... Er... Sabe é que... hum..." – Tentava explicar um enrolado Yusuke. – "Sabe, Botan... A verdade é que... bem..."

"Desembucha de uma vez, Yusuke!" – Gritava a guia.

"Não tem missão nenhuma!" – Falando isso, o detetive correu para trás da primeira árvore que avistou e ficou calado observando.

"Como assim não tem missão!" – Perguntava uma irritada Botan.

"Simplesmente... não tem." – Disse Kuwabara.

"E posso saber por que vocês me falaram que tinha?"

"Ora, a gente queria te fazer uma surpresa! É o seu aniversário!" – Explicava Keiko.

Botan fez uma cara de quem não entendia nada e disse: "Mas hoje não é meu aniversário."

Imediatamente, todos viraram suas cabeças na direção de Yusuke.

"Espero que tenha uma explicação plausível para isso, imbecil." – Falava Hiei, lançando um olhar gélido e mortal para o detetive.

"Aposto como ele inventou isso só porque o almoço ia ficar por conta do Kurama!"

"Não é bem isso, Keikinho querida..." – Tentava fexplicar Yusuke, com seu habitual sorriso amarelo.

"Claro que é! Urameshi, seu aproveitador..."

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião, ô cabeça de bagre!"

"Como é que é?"

Kurama soltou mais um suspiro enquanto pensava numa maneira de acomodar os ânimos. É claro que imaginava que vindo do amigo, já esperava algo do gênero. Mas não podia deixar de sugerir um almoço sendo o provável aniversário da amiga de cabelos azuis. De qualquer jeito, ainda tinha que impedir mais uma discussão entre os amigos...

"Ok, pessoal. Isso não faz diferença, vamos nos divertir de qualquer jeito, o almoço ainda está em pé!" – Falou ele.

"Isso!" – Exclamou Yusuke.

Gotas surgiram nas cabeças de todos ao redor do rapaz. Parece que Yusuke não tinha jeito mesmo...

**Continua...**

* * *

Para o asar de vocês... sim, haverá continuação!

Oh, mais uma vez, feliz aniversário mais de mês atrasado Spooky/o/

Até a próxima parte da minha inocente fic! o/


End file.
